


A Day Full of Kisses

by koalala1031



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 100th Amamatsu fic yay, 5+1 Things, Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe – Domestic, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I Live for Wholesome Grown-Up AU Amamatsu, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, does this count as 5+1 fic?, gimme moar Amamatsu dammit, hhhhh please be gentle, there’s nothing such as too much Amamatsu fluff, this is my first time trying to write a 5+1 pls spare me im begging you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalala1031/pseuds/koalala1031
Summary: Five times Rantarou and Kaede kiss, and one time they have... something else ;)





	A Day Full of Kisses

“Riiiiing...” the alarm clock rang.

I tossed the clock aside, dropping it to the floor. I rubbed my eyes as I woke up and sit on the bed. Not too long after that, the bedroom door was opened from outside.

“Good morning, Honey...” Rantarou greeted me with his soothing voice. He was carrying a tray with my breakfast menu on in: a plate of raisin cookies with a glass of milk.

“Morning...” I smiles at him in return.

Rantarou then bent down to put down the tray on my lap. I cutely pouted at him, signing that I wanted him to give me “something special”. Knowing what I wanted, Rantarou chuckled and kissed me on my lips. It was short, but I still had a chance to kiss him in return.

It was our first kiss of the day.

“Don’t forget to take a shower after you eat,” he teased. “You don’t wanna be smelly at work, do you?”

“Haha, of course not,” I snickered at him.

 

* * *

 

After I was done taking shower, I put on my outfit and prepared to go to work.

“Kaede, wait!” Rantarou called me as I’m about to leave through the front door.

“Hm?” I responded him.

Instead of saying anything, Rantarou just gave another kiss on my lips. This time the kiss was too short and I was upset that I couldn’t have more of him at that point.

It was our second kiss of the day.

“Take care,” he told me while smiling. “Don’t overwork yourself, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

“Ya bitches already heard ‘bout Sonozaki’s scandal?” Miu started the gossip.

“Eh? What scandal?” Tsumugi was confused.

“She’s datin’ Suzuno, dammit!” Miu replied as she jokingly punched Tsumugi’s shoulder.

“Ow!” Tsumugi yelped. “How is that a scandal? Aren’t they just dating?”

“Yeah, but Suzuno only broke up with Takatsuki less than a month ago! Chances that he dumped her ‘cause of Sonozaki!”

“Uh, Iruma-san, I think you shouldn’t butt into other people’s business like that...” I told her. “I mean, just let Sonozaki-sensei and Suzuno-sensei have their privacy.”

“Heeeh?! Why not?! It’s always interestin’ to talk ‘bout scandals like this!” Miu grumbled.

“That aside, Akamatsu-san, why aren’t you eating yet?” Tsumugi asked.

“I... kind of left my lunch at home,” I sheepishly smiled at them. “But don’t worry, Tarou said he’s going to deliver it.”

“Man, that weedhead is sure dedicated, ain’t he?” Miu commented.

“Y-yeah...” Tsumugi replied. “He might be an undeserving piece of normie, but he undoubtedly loves you so much.”

“Haha, thanks guys,” I chuckled.

Few minutes later, Rantarou arrived with a pink lunch box on his right hand. “Sorry I’m late!” he said. “Sakakura-san is grumpy as always.”

“Haha, it’s alright,” I told him as I took my lunch box and kissed his lips as my sign of saying thanks.

It was our third kiss of the day.

Tsumugi however, was unamused at us. “Hey, Normie,” she called Rantarou. “You did finish the ‘PDA For Dummies’ book I gave you, right?”

“I...’m still halfway through,” he shrugged.

“HYA HYA HYA!!! Fuck Sonozaki, ya two are _way_ more scandalous!” Miu laughed while munching her hamburger.

Uncomfortable at Miu, Rantarou then decided to leave. “Anyway, I’m gonna go home now. Sakakura-san might gonna be mad at me. See ya!” he waved at me.

“See you...” I waved at him in reply, hiding my disappointment.

“Yeah. Go do a barrel roll on a field of land mines and explode, you normie,” Tsumugi scoffed.

 

* * *

 

After I’m done with work, I finally went home. And thanks to the traffic, I was one hour late. Dammit.

Which was why I was so tired the moment I arrived at home.

But Rantarou sure knew how to cheer me up. “Welcome home, Milady,” he said as he opened the front door for me. I only giggled at him as he went closer to me and planted a welcoming kiss on my lips.

It was our fourth kiss of the day.

“So um... can I have a warm bath?” I asked him. “Today was especially tiring.”

“Sure,” Rantarou chuckled.

 

* * *

 

After Rantarou finished preparing my bath, I took off all of my clothes and sat in the bath tub. “Ahhh...” I sighed in pleasure, as the feeling of the warm water soothed my skin and relieved my whole body.

“So, can I leave now?” Rantarou asked. “Or should I join?”

“You should join...” I purred while biting my lower lip.

Rantarou smirked as he also took off his clothes and jumped in. He sat right next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I eased myself in his arms as our lips melded.

It was our fifth and final kiss of the day before our special moment.

I sat on his lap and straddled him, our eyes lovingly gazing into each other. He pulled me closer into his arms so I could feel the warmth of each other’s skin. Our bodies intertwined together, gently dancing to our shared rhythm for the night. We immersed ourselves in the warmth of the bath, and the warmth of our love.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...  
> Does this count as a 5+1 fic?
> 
> Also celebrating 100 Amamatsu fics ayyy~ ~~I hope I'm not late~~


End file.
